


Announcements

by Tboy1971



Series: Words unsaid -Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tboy1971/pseuds/Tboy1971
Summary: Day 3 Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018Engagement/Wedding Non-CanonCouldn’t think what to, write in the canon side of things, so gone non-canon today. How Sherlock and Molly get engaged? In true Sherlolly style.As usual I do not own these characters: wish I did, can you imagine the Sherlolly levels in season 5. But grateful to ACD and Mofftiss for letting us borrow them to use all the plot bunnies in our heads.





	Announcements

As Molly walked through St Bart’s, she was convinced everyone was staring or talking about her. As the modest person she was, it was confusing. 

No one had been like this since after Sherlock came back from the dead and people guessing she had helped. 

As she pulled her coat tighter around her and adjusted her big floppy bag over her shoulder. She heard her first congratulations of the day. 

“Thanks” came the automatic reply, but, as she carried on walking towards the stairs for the lab and morgue. Molly heard another congratulations. 

“Sorry, um what” she asked with a confused expression across her face.

But, her colleague had already entered the office they were heading too.

Opening the door for the stairwell, she entered feeling very perplexed about the whole thing. 

When she finally reached the locker room, Molly suddenly remembered the funding she and Mike had applied for to assist in the morgue. She wondered if others had heard first.

Hanging up the coat and jumper she had removed, she took her brush from her bag and put her hair up into the usual ponytail style for work in the lab.

Looking in the mirror, she smiled bashfully as she thought back to this morning and last night. Sherlock had been very tactile and amorous. It was a wonderful thing. 

When they had first started dating a few months before, he had been a bit shy and conscious for about 2 weeks. 

Then, Molly had taken things into her own hands, so to speak and once she had proven to Sherlock, she was not fragile and wasn’t going anywhere. Well, there had been no stopping him. 

It had been a blissful 3 months and Molly could not have been happier.

Sherlock was still Sherlock, work still interrupted their dates and time together. Extra shifts at St Barts were even considered dates. Although, he did bring her coffee or some food if that was the case. Which meant a lot to Molly. 

Whilst fundamentally he was the same, Sherlock had progressed into a great boyfriend. Molly giggled to herself using that word, as she knew Sherlock hated the term.

Although, he was quite happy with being known as her lover.... and even partner.

 

————

Finally, Molly entered the lab and saw Mike her boss. Before, she had chance to query him over the funding.

Mike turned and giving her a hug, said “I hear congratulations are in order. Couldn’t believe it when I saw it. Well let’s have a look at it” continuing on and not noticing Molly’s very confused state, Mike said “The Mrs wants me to send her a picture of it”.

Molly just stared at Mike, mouth slightly open and looking very bewildered.

“Molly, Molly are you ok?" Mike asked her a bit concerned.

Finally, her muddled expression changed and raising both hands palms up. “Sorry, I’m a bit unsure of what’s happening, all morning I have had congratulations form people, but....I...don’t know what for” turning to look around the lab and seeing nothing. Molly looked back at her boss and said “Whats happened?”

Mike said “Are you serious or is this a wind up? I know what your little gang is like?" Mike said squinting his eyes slightly and with a bit of an ironic smile on his face.

Replying more forcefully, Molly said "No, umm, no I really don’t know”.

Mike said “Ok, wait here I will show you”.

5 minutes later Molly was on the floor in tears.

 

————

 

It was after 6pm when Molly Hooper arrived at Baker Street. She had some news for her boyfriend, lover, partner in crime.

She only hoped he would be ok.

As she entered the upstairs flat, looking around her, she saw the item required to assist in the brief discussion they would have.

Sherlock was Busy working on an experiment in the kitchen, some toes Molly had been able to acquire for him. 

“Ah Molly, you are home, .....finally......I have left my phone in the living room on my desk. Can you pass it to me?" He stated, then after a pause added “Please” this was usually in the form of a question as if he wasn’t sure it was the correct way of saying it.

Molly crossed the room and picked up his phone and the other item, needing to be discussed. 

“Sherlock, have you forgotten to ask me something?” Molly questioned. 

Looking into the microscope, Molly could see his eyes narrow and his mind start to filter through any details needed.

“Nope” he replied with a loud pop of the P. 

Molly said “Can I show you something and then you may want to review that mind palace of yours again”.

Sherlock turned curiously as Molly handed the article in the paper to him.

There in The Times Newspaper under Announcements for Forthcoming Marriages read:

Mr W.S.S. Holmes and Miss M.A. Hooper  
The engagement is announced between Sherlock, son of Violet and Sigur Holmes of Musgrave and Margaret, daughter of Richard and Anne Hooper of Northampton.

All Molly heard was “Ahhh”, before the giggling started and the kissing took over.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to change it up and couldn’t think of anything for canon, so went non canon. Remembered BC had announced his engagement in the times and a short fic came about.


End file.
